Querido
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Quizás, aquella combinación era la que les permitía ser ellos mismos con el otro... Sí, porque Adrien sabía perfectamente que mientras él sea Chat Noir y Ladybug, fuera Marinette, todo era más fácil para ellos. [Desafío personal: Cuadrado con Canciones de Gugudan: Hoy Dear con Marichat] [Cuarto One Shot de Cuatro]


**Y llegamos al último one shot del cuadrado con canciones de Gugudan.**

 **La verdad, éste fue el primero que se me ocurrió y lo terminé dejando para el final.**

 **La canción usada de inspiración es Dear de Gugudan.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **...**

 **Querido**

 **Palabras: 1145**

…

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que la pobre jovencita de cabellos oscuros no había conseguido digerirlo completamente, para cuando la noche cubrió la ciudad. Seguía en la misma posición en la que había caído en la cama cuando llegó de la escuela, mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente con furia.

¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación que sentía? ¿No debería estar feliz de que ese deseo que sentía dentro de sí, desde que cruzó su mirada azul con la verde de aquel muchacho, se había vuelto realidad?

A su lado, la Kwami de la creación la miraba entre suspiros, Marinette había sido abordada de repente por el chico rubio durante el receso escolar, la había llevado a un lugar apartado y, con una sonrisa enorme pintada en sus labios, le soltó aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar…

Suspiró, acompañando al de su portadora.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Marinette se encogió en posición fetal y logró afirmar con la cabeza. Tenía que estarlo, aunque tratara de buscarle mil y un defecto a eso que estaba sucediendo, no podía negar que la sensación que empezaba a abarcar cada pequeño espacio de su ser, era muy cálida.

—Lo estoy, Tikki —respondió, extendiéndose en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, más precisamente la trampilla que daba a su balcón, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios—. Prepárate… parece que ya vinieron por mí.

La pequeña la miró confundida, pero enseguida entendió a lo que se refería. Se escucharon unos golpecillos en su trampilla, pero ella no se movió, apretó los labios, sin atreverse a responder.

—Sé que estás ahí, Prrincesa, no puedes escapar de mí —la voz se escuchaba muy suave, a pesar de casi sonar acusatoria.

—No estoy escapando —contestó, cerrando sus ojos—. Incluso, estoy inmóvil en mi cama…

Chat Noir sonrió negando con la cabeza, Marinette, sin dudas, era otra persona con el enmascarado. Se ponía más audaz, más rápida en sus contraataques, más creativa… más… Ladybug. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo estúpido que se sentía ahora.

Pero, después de esa tarde, había decidido que, si iba a hacer algún avance con la chica, tenía que ser con esa combinación, ella como Marinette y él como Chat Noir, así ninguno sería tímido con el otro y podrían hablar de aquello que los unía y aún no habían definido.

—¡Supongo que voy a tener que abrir la trampilla! —dijo, cerrando los ojos, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero se abrió de golpe.

—Hola, gatito… —lo saludó.

—Hola, Buginette —respondió, pero en seguida comenzó a reírse, con la mano en la frente.

—¿Chaton? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Buginette, comprendes? —la miró y, al ver el desconcierto de la chica, le explicó su chiste mental— Bug y Nette… —chasqueó los dedos frente a él—. Soy más creativo de lo que pensaba… las nombraba a ambas, sin saberlo. Fusión de nombres.

Ante aquello, Marinette giró sus ojos. Parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos, pero, entonces, lo recordó, y sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerar los latidos.

No tenía a cualquier persona frente a ella, tenía nada más ni nada menos que al chico que ella quería, al chico que esa misma tarde le había confesado que no importaba nada, que sus sentimientos por Ladybug no habían cambiado, que ahora la quería más, que la quería a ella en su ciento por ciento… Muchacho que la observaba expectante, pues la respuesta de lo que ella sentía por él, era lo que venía a buscar.

¿ _Qué decirle? ¿Cómo hacerlo si las palabras parecían morir tras sus dientes?_

Suspiró fastidiada con ella misma, causando pánico en quien la acompañaba.

—¿Deseas que me vaya? —preguntó, con la voz quedada, bajando los hombros con resignación.

Marinette lo observó, no quería que se vaya, pero tampoco quería estar ahí. Necesitaba un lugar donde sentirse segura.

—¡Tikki! —llamó a su Kwami, que no tardó en aparecer junto a ella—. Salgamos.

—¿Eh? —comentaron tanto Kwami como superhéroe.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Chat Noir, estupefacto.

—No —le negó con la cabeza—, nos vamos… —respondió, guiñándole el ojo—. Pero, tú llévame… No quiero tentarme a huir siendo Ladybug.

—¡De todas formas, saldría a perseguirte! —respondió con una sonrisa enorme, recuperando sus energías. Tomó a la chica por la cintura y lanzó su vara para ir al viejo lugar conocido de ambos.

Ahí, en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, la brisa nocturna los saludó agitando suavemente sus cabellos en ella. Se alejó un par de pasos de su compañera antes de voltear, solo esperaría que ella estuviera dispuesta a abrir su corazón, como él ya lo había hecho.

La joven de ojos celestes no perdió de vista ninguno de los pasos de su compañero de aventuras… de su compañero de clases _. ¿En qué ridículas situaciones se habían metido ambos?_ Muchas veces se preguntó si su vida estaría destinada a Adrien o si era, realmente, Chat Noir su destino final… Y la respuesta, fue tan sorpresiva que aún no podía juntar a ambos personajes en su mente, pero en su corazón… ahí, se acoplaron instantáneamente.

Adelantó un paso hasta Chat Noir, pero se detuvo rápidamente, los nervios la paralizaron _. ¿Y si todo resultaba mal?_ Bajó la mirada juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho _. ¿Qué debía hacer?_

—¡Marinette! —la llamó. Al elevar su mirada azulada hacia el rubio frente a ella, lo encontró con la mano extendida en su dirección. Y ella se moría de ganas de tomarla.

—¿Y si todo sale mal? —dijo, llena de dudas.

—¿Qué puede salir mal? —cuestionó el superhéroe.

—Esto, nosotros…

—No puedo prometerte la felicidad absoluta, my lady —dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios—, pero sé, que, si estamos juntos, podremos afrontar todas esas pruebas. Como siempre…

—¿Juntos contra al mundo? —preguntó, avanzando un par de pasos más hacia él. Su compañero afirmó, sin cortar la conexión visual que se formó entre ellos.

—Juntos contra el mundo —reafirmó, moviendo su mano extendida—. Confía en mí.

—Confió en ti —reafirmó, detuvo sus pasos, apretó los puños con fuerza y aspiró profundamente—. Tú también me gustas, Chat Noir —confesó, adelantando otro paso más, solo estaba a uno de tomar la mano del chico—. Tanto como el chico perfecto de Adrien Agreste, como el chico arriesgado de Chat Noir —adelantó el último paso y, ya sin dudas, elevó su mano para tomar la enguantada del héroe—. Si crees que eso, es suficiente para ti —apretó sus labios, observó la carterita donde Tikki la veía dándole ánimos y regresó la mirada a los ojos neón de Chat Noir—, entonces, no me sueltes, por favor. Mi querido Chaton…

—No te preocupes —le dijo y, acto seguido, la acercó de un tirón hacia él, para abrazarla—. No te dejaré ir —apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Marinette—, mi querida Buginette…

* * *

.

* * *

 **Y terminé :)**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haga gustado estos 4 one shot de las distintas puntas de este curioso cuadrado.**

 **.**

 **¡Tengo planeado mi primer long fic en este fandom, así que espérenlo pronto! - aunque primero debo avanzar en los que tengo tirados en los otros fandom xD-**

.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.**

 **Aquatic fuera~**

 **.**

 **10 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
